


=andthenshe'sgone=

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I need angst, before hoo/during hoo, bellona come save your child, im sorry, more poem/free verse stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Reyna
Relationships: Hylla Ramírez-Arellano & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: at the end of it all [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Kudos: 11





	=andthenshe'sgone=

**Author's Note:**

> before hoo/during hoo

Reyna’s scared

**scared**

_ hiding under the bed _

(her dad’s yelling again)

\--throwing furniture--

yelling

*she wants Hylla*

she

N

E

E

D

S

Hylla.  _ Her anchor _

because she’s scared

**she doesn’t know why, though; why she’s s/c/a/r/e/d**

she wants her dad to be h.a.p.p.y- p.r.o.u.d- s.m.i.l.i.n.g

so, she does something.

& it’s something she’s never done.

_ she does it to whoever’s out there. _

\\\Jesus, from Maddie’s church, Greeks, from History, energy, from Jacob’s Buddhism//

S

O

M

E

O

N

E.

she

P

R

A

Y

S

_ she doesn’t even know what she’s doing. _

until that day…

**in san juan**

{she’d never wanted to go back}

#especially with all those#

G

H

O

S

T

S

‘s’t’a’r’i’n’g ‘a’t’ ‘h’e’r’

_ whispering. _

there’s a tug on her arm

=andthenshe’sgone=


End file.
